Robot Attack!!!
}} is an online game for Phineas and Ferb, possibly inspired by I, Brobot and/or Gaming the System. You destroy robots by shooting balloons, frying the robots, or hose them down. There are 16 levels, each one harder than the last one. Prologue Phineas and Ferb are going to build a game where they can use balloons with an old game system. Unfortunately, they get zapped in when Ferb turns on the on/off switch and see that they need to take care of robots. Tutorial If you are playing the game for the first time or want to know what you need to do again, you can hit ok when it gets to the take training screen. There are 4 steps: 1. Changing blocks. 2. Combining 4 or more blocks. 3. Getting balloons to your stock pile. and 4. Destroying 3 robots. When you are finished with this tutorial, you can start playing since you are approved with this machine. How to play On Level 1, you must destroy 15 robots and for each levеl you complete, you must destroy 5 more robots than the previous level, when you get finish the final level (#16), you will need to destroy 90 robots. Robots There are 4 types of robots worth 100 points, 200 points, 300 points, and 400 points each. If you fry or hose the robots down, each robot is 100 points each. On the 300 point robot, you must hit it twice to dissapear (same with hoses, it needs to be hit twice and fryers must get it twice). You need to destroy the robots before they zap your power to empty so you can win the game. There will be a health thingy floating down at certain times when you play. If you hit it, your power will go back to full power. Blocks The blocks are in a 6X6 square just below Ferb. You change a block (e.g., red to orange) to make it the color you want. When you get 4 or more blocks in a row, they (and chains from other blocks) will disappear and any balloons, fryers, and hose power ups will go in your stock pile to use on the robots. However, the play can only hold 999 balloons, and 9 of each power-up at a time. Game over The game is over when one of two things happen: #Your power goes down to completely empty, or #You clear all 16 levels, so Phineas and Ferb can get out of the game. Areas *Level 1 to Level 4 Flynn-Fletcher house (100 point robots only) *Level 5 to Level 8 Swamp (200 point robots will show up starting on Level 5) *Level 9 to Level 12 Space (300 point robots will show up starting on Level 9) *Level 13 to Level 16 same as the Level 1-Level 4, but late in the daylight time. (400 point robots will show up starting on Level 13) Note: Not all sites have this kind of robot, some have an older version without this robot. Gallery Gameplay - RA.JPG|Gameplay of the game. Finish level - part 1.JPG|Level 1 complete. Finish level - part 2.JPG|Level 5 complete. Finish level - part 3.JPG|Level 9 complete. Finish level - part 4.JPG|Level 13 complete. Final level complete.JPG|Level 16 complete. End scene - Robot Attack.JPG|Ferb's line after the end of the game. Final score - Robot Attack.JPG|The final score. Gave Over Robot Attack.JPG|The game over screen. Background Music *Busted External Link *Official website Category:Real World games Category:R